


It's Alright

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does something stupid, Yondu uses both his Captain Voice and Papa Voice. </p><p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> I would like to gift this work to Write_Like_An_American. Her works are charming, hilarious, and just so much fun to read!
> 
> Her stories are way better check em out.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments???

Peter sat on the edge of his medical bed, he was practically covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. His right eye swollen to the size of his palm, both of his lips busted; with blood smeared and smudged over his face. A few cuts scattered his cheeks, some larger than others.

He got messed up pretty bad.

He shifted awkwardly on the gurney, knowing that in a few moments all Hell was gonna bust on out.

You see, Peter decided that it was time for him to fly one of the M-Ships all on his own. He’s fifteen years old, he’s totally got this.

However.

He doesn’t.

He ended up nose diving the the ship on some kind of planet he wasn’t very familiar with.  
He survived, but was in pretty bad shape, busted his nose on the dash and blood was pouring down his shirt and the ship was in to terrible condition.

After his little crash landing and thirty minutes of hyperventilating, the planet’s crime control had come completely out of nowhere, surrounding the space craft and demanding that the boy come out of the ship immediately.

Of course Peter picked the most obvious and sensible solution...he ran his ass out the back and fled. Running as fast as he did when he escape the hospital his mama died in.  
He kept on running, unfortunately, Peter isn’t all that graceful, being an awkward, clumsy teenager and all, he ended up tripping over his own feet and face-planting the ground beneath him, hitting his head so hard he promptly blacked out.

Of course, within in record time the Ravager’s ship was hovering over the wreckage, and by then the police are just as confused and shocked as the pirates.

After Yondu had set things straight, and by that, I mean using his Yaka arrow to shoot through Nova Officials heads, he rushed Peter into the Med Bay.

And here he was. His aching head ducked away, looking shamefully at the floor, his shoulders hunched and shrunk, and bruised legs dangling off the edge of the gurney.  
He could hear boots slowly stomping down the hall, each step more menacingly nerve wracking than the last.

The doors to the the medical bays slid open harshly, if possible Peter shrunk even further. The boots stomped closer and closer until all Peter could see were steel toed boots.

Yondu wasn’t the least bit amused, having to track down the stupid boy, clam his worried to death mate, and deal with officials (who he’s really suppose to be away from) was just way too much for him to handle today.  
He massaged the bridge of his nose, trying his best to contain his anger, he can already feel the dark bags forming under his eyes. Yondu crossed his arms and waited for the boy to say or do something. 

Saying that Yondu was mad, is the understatement of the whole fucking universe. He was livid! This boy just couldn’t make anything easy for him, but he promised Kraglin he try and go easy on the little stowaway.

Keyword. 'Try.'

“Well?” He grunted.  
Peter continued to look at the ground, after a few long agonizing minutes he managed to muster up some words. “I-it was an accident…” He mumbled.

“An accident my big blue ass!” He roared.    
Peter would’ve laughed, but didnt. Instead he winced, and kept the prickling tears at bay, not daring to look at Yondu.

“What in the Galaxy were you thinking, son? Do you know how worried Kraglin was?”   
Peter’s eyes grew seemingly wide, concern and guilt flooded his brain, still trying his best not to cry.

“And you took one of my ships?! I thought to know you weren’t that stupid, kid, but you always seem to prove me wrong!”

Yondu began pacing back and forth, trying to let some steam out. He began hollering and shouting about what he did was dumb and setting up unbearable punishments.

So much for going easy on him.

By the end of the lecture, Peter was in tears, but trying his very very best to keep it under control. Stifling them, by putting his hands over his mouth.

Yondu sighed irritably, he knelt in front of his boy, eye level. The boy on the other hand was trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.  
His voice was much more calmer and quieter.  He had used the Captain Voice, time to use the Papa Voice.

“Look at me, Pete.”

The boy shook his head. Yondu wasn’t having any of it, so he pulled Peter’s chin up himself.

Peter’s little battered face tracked with tears and snot, pained Yondu’s heart.  Peter rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of any evidence he was crying.

“Now, what you did was scary, stupid, and just plain dangerous…but why? What were gonna do with my ship?”

“…I-I wanted gonna go see my m-m-mama again.” He choked, more tears spilling down his face.  
Yondu sighed. “C'mere, kid.” He held his arms open to bring his boy in for a well-needed hug.  
Peter jumped in and clutched tightly around his Papa’s neck and began crying loudly in his jacket.

Yondu glazed comforting circles around Peter’s back. “It’s alright.” He murmured.  
“It’s all gonna be alright.”


End file.
